victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Beggin' on Your Knees (song)
Beggin' on Your Knees is a song performed by Tori Vega and written by André Harris in the episode of the same name. It was written by Shellback and Savan Kotecha. On the show :Main article: Beggin' on Your Knees (episode) In the episode, Tori begins dating a boy named Ryder Daniels, and they partner up to work on a song for their class. However, her friends soon find out that Ryder was only using her to get a good grade. As a result, Tori asks André to help her write a song so that she can perform it to avenge Ryder. In real life Victoria Justice also released it as a single along with a music video. Lyrics Studio version= You had it all The day you told me, told me you want me I had it all But let you fool me, fool me completely Yeah, I was so stupid To give you all my attention 'Cause the way you played me Exposed your true intentions 'Cause one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me Yeah, one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede You mess with me And mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me So watch your back 'Cause you don't know when or where I can get you I've set the trap And when I'm done Then you'll know what I've been through So oh, Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now? And I bet you're nervous 'Cause this song makes you freak out 'Cause one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede You mess with me (Yeah!) And mess with her (Yeah!) So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (Yeah!) Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me I know I'm being bitter But I'ma drag you under 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after But what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way And it's only just a game... (You had it all...) ('Cause one day) 'Cause one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees!) Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede) You mess with me (Yeah!) And mess with her (Yeah!) So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (Yeah!) Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me |-|Episode version= Tori: Hey, guys. Ryder: Hi. Tori: Okay, this is a little song for the ladies, especially, for the ones who know my friend, Ryder! Ryder: Uh, my mic's not working. Tori: Bummer. Let's go, André! Ryder: André? Um, what song is this? Tori: Just listen, I think you'll hate it! You had it all The day you told me, told me you want me I had it all But let you fool me, fool me completely Yeah, I was so stupid To give you all my attention 'Cause the way you played me Exposed your true intentions 'Cause one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me Yeah, one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede You mess with me And mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me So watch your back 'Cause you don't know when or where I can get you I've set the trap And when I'm done Then you'll know what I've been through So oh, Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now? And I bet you're nervous 'Cause this song makes you freak out I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after But what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way And it's only just a game... ('Cause one day) 'Cause one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me You mess with me (Yeah!) And mess with her (Yeah!) So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (Yeah!) Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me Category:Songs